The Legion
by Kormk
Summary: The golden throne is failing all hope seems to be lost, but one person might have the solution to restore once more the god emperor and unit once more humanity in one banner that of the Emperor
1. Chapter 1

**THE LOST LEGION**

**I DON'T OWN Warhammer or the ideas I got from Star Wars all credits goes to their respective owners. Don't sue me I don't earn nothing from this and my job doesn't pay me enough for a lawsuit. **

**~Unknown POV~ **

Years have passed since the Horus Heresy, years since our God Emperor have been condemned to a slowly death in the golden throne. But our faith had never been put to test until today. We received a message from the Emperors Guard Chief Librarian calling us the Chapter Master and remaining Loyal Primarchs to head to the planet Terra as fast as possible.

**~3****rd**** POV~**

The chapter master and remaining Patriarchs arrived on Terra without the usual ceremony that came with them, the message received was clear "Hurry up to the Planet and don't waste time". The complete military leadership of the Imperium of Man was assembled a feat that have not been done since the end of the battle for Terra all those years ago, the chapter master where busy chatting and getting in touch with their counterparts of other legions and the Primarchs where nowhere to be seen. The tension in the room was noticeable the masters where nervous and the whole absence of the primarchs only helped to increase that feeling.

The doors for the auditorium where they were assembled suddenly busted open; the Primarchs marched there accompanied by what seemed to be a Librarian wearing the Emperors Guards armor and colors. The chapter master rose from their seat in a show of respect and waited until the Higher ups sat down so they could return to their seats, the librarian headed up to the podium and saw the people assembled there taking a deep breath and prepared to give the news he knew that it would change everything in the Imperium.

**~ Chief Librarian POV~**

I take an assessment of the Imperium military force leadership and can't help but feel proud even after those many years and the slowly decay of our Emperor we continue to be strong even with so many deaths of the primarchs only a few of them remains loyal, but I know that this news will change it and will for once bring a total victory over the forces of Chaos. "Primarchs and legionaries I have called you today to share with you some terrible news and great news" the whole room became quiet as soon as I spoke legionaries looked nervous until one of them rose "Is the Emperor okay?" he asked the question that no one dared to ask.

I took a deep breath and look directly at them "He is one of the reason I have called you all here, and sadly it is the bad news I have for you" I say to them and see them become nervous and the need to ask for more but I needed to continue. "The system keeping him alive in the throne is failing and the members of Adeptus Mechanicus cannot repair it no more" at that the primarchs lost all composure and started talking between them without doubt trying to figure something to save their father. "Order! We will have order in here! We will not behave like a bunch of civilians or little kids, we are member of his highness military forces and we will behave like such!" I exclaimed bringing their full attention once more to me, "The God Emperor Throne is indeed failing, but his highness in all his wisdom foresaw this and made preparations for that" The whole room shut up once more and a deep silence fell almost instantly.

"Primarchs what I am about to say its something that will influence the current layout of responsibilities in the Imperium, and now I must ask you permission to say this" I asked the primarchs for their consent Lion El'Jonson from the Dark Angels rose from his seat "Continue Librarian and please do tell us" he said to me giving me the authorization I need to carry on. "As I said the Emperor foresaw this, time before it happened. The Emperor made some arrangements in case if this where to happen" I said knowing that the primarchs curiosity will probably get in the way I decided to continue without any stop.

"The Emperor made a prototype before the 20 primarchs were developed a primarch without any of the DNA tampering that the following primarchs received when they were born" As soon as I said that chaos erupted in the room. "What? Where was him when the emperor needed him? Where was him when Horus attacked?" one of the chapter master demanded to know and the whole room backed up his demand.

I took a deep breath looked around the room "Subject Zero (A/N please bear with me in that one) was created to be our last line of defense against the ruinous power of Chaos, he was the first of the primarchs and the best immortal in all sense only being able to die by the emperors hand, he is a force to be treated carefully. His legion was unstoppable outshining even the Ultramarines from Guilliam feared trough their sector and only spoken of in whispers" As I said that confusion and anger was showed trough the men until one man got up and slammed his fist on the table.

"How dare you speak that? The Ultramarines have always been there for the Empire always there for the emperor without question and doubt we have always hold our line even during the Heresy we stood when our home world was besieged we came to the emperors aid as soon as we could." Yelled Marneus Calgar chapter master for the Ultramarines and one of the most respected in the whole Empire. "Besides if the legion you speak of is so great, where are they now? Where are their records of existence? And finally where are they now?" asked Calagar finally siting down not before looking at his peers for a look of acceptance and approval.

I sighed there was the question I was looking but at the same time was trying to avoid the truth about the Lost legion the first legion to be banished, I knew I had to answer this the future of the empire and the emperor depends on this so I will answer it completely and damned be the consequences. "The lost legion subject Zero legion was the first of the legions to be banished, their records scrapped from the archive, their standard taken from them, their sector banished from the maps by the emperor himself. All of that because of a betrayal from one of their own" I said and saw confusion on their faces and eyes and before they spoke I continue my explanation. "On the day before their banishment they received intelligence about a group of chaos loyalist had taken all control on one of their planets without any kind of interference, this angered their leader and he ordered the whole extermination of the planet. Once they did their mission the emperor himself made an investigation and found that there was no rebellion in place, the whole legion came under investigation and the culprit was found and deal with, but an example was needed to be made of and their leader was judged with negligence and banished to an uncharted hostile planet carrying with him only his armor, weapons and his standard to return only when the emperor recall him." When finished saying that I could feel the atmosphere in the room change from angry to surprise to sadness.

The ultramarines chapter master once more rose from his seat and spoke "So why should we trust him in the first place since we are the ones that banished him?" he asked. I couldn't help but smile at their ignorance and lack of faith in his loyalty "Before he was banished the Emperor granted him one last word and where like this _**"Before my sentence is over you shall be betrayed again by your sons, you will sacrifice everything to stop him and will do so but with a price. I will once more be called to serve you and protect everything you hold dear and this time I will not fail you father. I will awake you from your slumber and together with my brothers I will bring peace to your empire. That is my promise that is the word of Mandalore."**_

**First attempt in the Warhammer series tell me what you think I will accept any kind of review as long as it is constructive.**

**Reviews are still free (I think)**


	2. Subject Zero

**Subject Zero**

**All the rights belong to creators from Warhammer (don't know him) and the owners of some of the ideas and titles from Star Wars (Disney brought it from Lucas) don't sue me I don't make enough money for that. Please enjoy it, it's my second try on this genre.**

**~Subject Zero POV~**

I have lost all sense of time since my banishment here. It might have been thousands of years since I was put in charge of cleansing this forsaken planet, and my task is nowhere near to be completed. No matter what I killed one of these beasts and seven more took their place, they were like cockroaches always spawning more and more making my already hard task more difficult, but my father's will shall not be denied I will clean this planet from their heretic race.

I laid in the makeshift but that have served as my refugee for this past millennia. My safe heaven where I can rethink of my mistake all those centuries ago, the raid and raze of an innocent planet where countless of lives were exterminated by my legion still ached my heart and mind. My standard proudly lingers above my bed waiting for the moment when my task is over or when my father sends for me for once more stoke fear to our enemy and inspire courage and honor to our people.  
My golden armor have lost all his shine have dents in places that even I thought were impossible to have, my weapons where scavenged from this barbarians something that I was reluctant to do before, but with the years passing you will not let that stop you from achieving your mayor goal to complete the mission.

I was meditating trying to reach for him something that I have found extremely hard to do in the past centuries and that is what worried me. Normally I could reach him with ease he have always answered my calls and been there to inspire me when needed. The emperor was always there for his children no matter what. I knew of my brothers I knew about the treachery but suddenly I lost all connection with him. I knew he wasn't dead he is still there but for some weird reason I can't reach him.

I was about to give up when I felt a pull and out of the nowhere I was standing in a red room. The room itself was pretty simple two seats and a table where placed in the middle of it.

In one of those chairs was sitting down an old guy, he almost looked like a dying person a shelf of a former men that I had the feelings that I knew him too well. "Son" he suddenly spoke and I knew too well who was. "Father" I said as I bowed to him "What happened to you?" I asked him wondering what kind of person could put him on that state him being one of the most powerful being in the universe. He indicate me to take a seat and I complied "Son I am dying your brother Horus almost destroyed me only with the help of the Adeptus Mechanicus and the sacrifice of thousands of psykers daily I had stayed in a limbo a place between life and death. Now finally after thousands of years my life support is failing and I will die completely" My father told me, I looked at him sadness in my eyes and for the first time in centuries I felt fear, but not fear for myself but for the humanity fear for my brothers and lastly fear for my legion.

"No you are not dying, you will not fade and you definitely will come back father" I told him as I could feel a force and strength that I haven't felt in years. "Father you once told me I was the closest being to have your strength and abilities. I will find my own way to Terra and I will restore you even if it cost me my very own life." I told to my father and I saw some life return to his eyes and a faint smile cross his face. "I knew I could count with you my son. In a week's time from today one of your brothers and some troops shall land and meet you to take you home, do not return directly to Terra your first objective shall be to return to your legion bring it together and bring it to Terra and reinforce the system. I will be extremely weak once you wake me and our enemies will sense that and try to exploit it that is where your legion comes to play and help." My father told me and in a way did make sense but he was leaving a mayor part of the plan.

"But father how I will heal and wake you?" I asked him trying to figure out his whole plan. He looks at me in a way that worries me "Son I will need some of your energy to wake me, once you donate some of it my own body should be capable of start to heal itself" he says and it was the 'should' part that worries me, but anyways I shall comply with his instructions and wishes shall be done.

That was one week ago and there was no signal or evidence of any ship here to take me home as I was about to give up and look for something to hunt I heard a ships engines heading my way. I stood my armor gleaming with the sunlight recently clean for this moment and my standard proudly standing beside me. The ships landed a few meters from me creating a cloud of dust, once the cloud settle down their doors opened and down came four armored figures. I figured the one at the lead was one of my brothers I took my standard and walked to them, they stopped walking and the primarch took of his helmet "Hello I am..." "Too late that's yours name" I cut him off not caring about pleasantries or formalities and I had a job to do "I was expecting you guys 6 hours ago, if you were in my legion I would have you all punished. Now let's go we have wasted enough time here we will make introductions in the ship once we start our trip." I told them and saw them moving with purpose towards the ship. The primarch moved to catch up with me "May I know why are we in such a hurry?" He asked me and I could tell he was a little angry about me undermining him. "We are in a hurry because our father the Emperor is dying, not only that but also two other things. One is that I received instructions from him and I want to accomplish them fast and two is that I am tired of this wretched planet and can't wait to get out of here." I simply told him and he seemed to accept the reasons. "Where are we headed to then... How should I call you?" He asked me and I couldn't help but feel stupid for that "We are heading to sector 666 and you will call me Mandalore."

**Okay guys here is a little bit from subject zero hope you enjoy it and please make reviews for it I live for that and can help me improve the story or cancel it all together your choice.**


	3. Meeting with the Devil

_**Meeting the devil**_

Ok I have gotten some personal messages some are good and some are kind of well depressing I don't know what to say about them, but hey I try and improve myself unlike other writers yet they still get millions of reviews and their stories sucks bad. But anyways here is the third hope you like it. Any similarities in names with people in real is a pure act of casualty and I do not make any kind of money in this so don't sue me. All character belongs to their respective owners and they don't belong to me in any sense whatsoever.

~Third person pov~

The new Primarch stood at 7 feet and 5 inches tall outside of his armor an impressive height his body build was incredible displaying the years of combat and experience and his entire scars which without any doubt were gained in the field and most likely in this planet. One of his most impressive scars was one running from his left eye all the way down to his jaw making us wonder what kind of beast could make this scar to this incredible warrior. His armor a combination of color between red and orange was a complete strange design to be seen in the imperial service, the armor not overly bulky like ours but a more slick version form fitting almost like it was built for speed and maneuverability instead of resistance and direct combat.

The most distinguishing thing about the armor was his helmet which was very unique and different from ours. Our helmets by tradition were mostly the same, resembling the skull of a human, but his helmet was nowhere near that. His helmet was the same color as his armor the only difference was his visor instead of the normal two eyeball opening his was in the form of a T the visor a frightening flat black.

His weapons where a thing to see all his weaponry used to belong to the heretics from the standard blaster all the way to the power sword and Warhammer meaning that he have been fighting alone and with scavenged weapons from the enemies. The only thing that remained in apparent original condition was his standard, a weird skull of an animal that none of us have seen before embroiled in golden tread all hold high and together by a ten feet golden pole with a golden eagle resting at the very top.

**~Pilot pov~**

We stand in the briefing room waiting high in orbit around the planet for our orders, must of us are eager to return to Terra and awake our emperor from his slumber so he can bring things back to order, driving around the warp have been getting every time more and more difficult. "Attention!" the Sergeant call us up and through the doors comes the reason why we are so far into the Eye of Terror the lost Primarch march through helmet missing his eyes missing of any trace of emotion and his stride with purpose exceeding confidence and authority, this was a person that his soldiers would die for if it was asked them to do so. The Primarch approaches the podium everything falls silent and he clears his throat.

"First of all I want to thank you all to have come and retrieve me from this infernal place. Secondly I wish to have been retrieved in better circumstances, but we all know the reason why we are here. The emperor is dying" He said the cold hard truth that few of us didn't want to believe. "Luckily for us there might be a hope for us all since my father told me that I could save him" He said "Then what are we waiting for? Let's return to Terra so you can restore him!" interrupted a trooper, the Primarch smiled at the action of that trooper.

"I like your enthusiasm trooper, but here are the reasons why I can't do it. One my father gave me direct instruction in a vision to retrieve my legion from their sector once I was free before heading to restore him. Two no matter if I succeed in healing him or fail he would be too weak or dead, something that will get attention from Chaos and his followers that without doubt will try and exploit that and attacks us and that is why I need my legion they will act as reinforcement for the defense." The man told us clearing any ideas that this plan was a foolproof plan and guaranteed the healing of the emperor and even if it succeeded the threat of war was imminent.

"The plan is very simple we burn this planet to cinder, we head to my old sector retrieve the lost legion, return to the empire and disperse the legion to reinforce the defenses and restore my father to health, simple plan any question?" he asked and looked around to see if there was one. A captain of one of the companies assigned to our group rose. "Sir with all the respect you deserve, when was the last time you contacted or heard anything from that legion? How can we be sure that they are still there or as matter of fact they still exist?" The captain indeed made a valid question that many of us didn't dare to do, Mandalore the name that the Primarch claimed to be given looked at the end of the room staring it blankly. "My last communication with them was 40,500 years ago the day of my banishment. My legion is very unlike yours it was designed and structured so that it could still be active even when I was gone or dead, they are trained and instructed to follow orders that make sense not blindly follow them and the best part of them is that my legion is a culture it's an idea that they follow by heart and unless somehow the enemy managed to kill every person of my sector you cannot kill that idea and unless I have visual confirmation that they are no longer there I will not stop looking for them." Mandalore said with a fore burning in his eyes that could be used to inspire any troop in the universe. "What are your orders Primarch?" the ship commander asked not wanting to waste more time in this desolated sector.

"We head to my sector the computers already have the coordinates for the jump, once we clear form warp power down the shields and weapons and do not try to scan the area until I say so." He told us and that made me feel nervous so I had to rise from my seat "Jumping without shields or weapons charged to a unknown place? Sounds a little to risky sir" I said to him trying to see if he would change his mind. "Not at all if we were to warp like that to the sector we would be shot and destroyed without any chance of talk, now if we warp without any kind of power on those ships they might try and communicate with us" those words didn't really put me at ease so I had to do it again "Might?" I asked him and he looked a little white in that question. "It will depend on the commanders mood of the day if they talk with us or not, and before you ask who might he be let me tell you beforehand the commander is a woman and that woman is the one we have to meet to gather up my legion and to add it up she is my fiancé"

This might be my last chapter don't know probably I will just dedicate myself to read instead of writing. Hope you enjoy it or not whatever.


	4. Polls

**you might hate me or not but I have to do this.**

**I have found a motivation to try and continue this story but it will in the end rest in your hands, you guys the readers are the ones to choose if I continue this story or not there will be a pool open for it and you can cast your vote there or simply pm me or review it your choice.**


	5. The Stratega

**The stratega**

**All the characters belong to their original creators I don't make no money out of this so please don't sue me **

**Aboard the Emperor's Will Battle barge.**

The warp jump was complete the ship jumped without no problem and no incidents seems like the Emperor is protecting us even in his current state, we jumped just as the Primarch had instructed, no power to shields or weapons and no scan have been made on the area yet. Lion El'Jonson went to look for him in his quarters, "Come in" a voice called form the inside before the Primarch could even knock at his door.

Lion El' went inside and found his brother in a meditating positions eyes closed and a completely calm expression seemingly like he was at peace with the whole universe. "What are you doing brother?" He asked his new found brother, "Trying to talk to our father, and before you ask yes everyone is capable of talking with him in his state only if they are willing to listen." He said opening is eyes and standing up to greet his brother "I assume we are out of warp and that no scan nor any contact have come yet right?" he asked his counterpart "You are correct brother no contact and no scan have been made we have only have used Mark-1 eyeball to look our surrounding but we only see the vacuum of space, we have two theories: one They are powered down just watching us waiting to see what we do, or Two and more sadly is that they are no longer here and moved on or just simply Chaos destroyed your legion." Lion El' told his brother and some sadness could be heard in his voice for his brother. "Look Mand-" "Call me A'den it was rude what I did early only telling you my title, I was in a hurry to get out of that planet and start my mission for our father." The now Identified A'den told his brother while he sat on a chair and offered one to his brother. "My name is Lion El' and as I was saying A'den we need to have other options if your legion is somewhat missing we need to accept that and try to heal our father, even without your legion I believe that we can handle our self till father manages to reach full power and let's not forget that we can always count with Calgar Ultramarines Legion for our defense around the Empire" A'den looked at his brother and couldn't help but feel proud of his determination and self-confidence and a small and rare smile formed on his normal stoic face. "Normally I could agree with you brother our father have keep me with all the happenings since I was banished and I know about the valor and determination of every loyal Legion and especially the Ultramarines I can say without any fear of error that they could proudly be part of my legion."

A'den stands and look out from small window and let a small sigh out and directs his sight at his brother "But here is where we have a problem, once I try to heal our father every single enemy that you have will sense his weakening and then you will have the biggest and bloodiest war ever since the unification war in Terra. We would have Chaos, Orks and the Xeno all over us for the kill and let's not forget that like it or not we might have some sleeper cells of those factions in our Imperium."

Slowly Jonson stood up and joined his brother in the window and placing a hand on his shoulder for some support "Then by our father's name we will find your Legion and we will heal our father and once our father reaches once more his full power we will banish all of our enemies leaving only Mankind as the sole ruler of the Universe" He said with some fire burning in his eyes just imagining that with his father back in power that all the sleeping Primarch could be awoken and once more leading the forces of mankind against their eternal enemies. A'den slowly moved his head in support. "That sounds like a plan brother but first have a person scan both sides of the moon there is a ship hiding in it. Don't make any attempt to communicate with it there won't be any response; I want you to prep a dropship and a squad of terminators to take me there once we have the confirmation of the ship." The recently found Primarch ordered to his brother and left to don his armor for his dreadful encounter with the devil that he knew was his fiancé and by his father's name he knew he will need his armor more than anything.

**Ok guys this is it one last try for real this time I changed the format and please let me know if it is better or not **


End file.
